


So Big, So Small

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Charles realizes he might not be the best dad, Day-O, Delia just wants to help, End of Act 1, F/M, Gen, Hotel, Sadness, reget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: One thing in Charles' life led to another, and now he was kicked from his own house, and placed into a crappy hotel in the middle of God knows where.Charles and Delia reflect on what they did in Act 1.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	So Big, So Small

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this might have a few spoilers (?). I hope you do enjoy though! The fact that the musical has sadly closed has finally began to set in (Still haven't accepted it, even after about a month, though), so what better way then write a ton of fanfics?! Please comment any prompts you may have, any flaws, anything good, or whatever the heck you want to! Thanks a Ton!

“We have to go and get her,” Charles muttered for what felt like the millionth time. Damn him from ignoring Lydia. Damn him to Hell for brushing off her wonderful ideas. Damn him for focusing on himself. Damn him for allowing it to get to such a point, that she felt the only way out was summoning that, that demon. Damn him.

The day before had started like any other. The sun was in the sky, the birds were chirping, normal. Just like he wanted. He had arisen with Delia at his side, for the first time, not feeling guilty. He loved her deeply, she loved him as well, and yes, part of him missed his late wife, but he needed to move forward. This was his future. 

The day itself was filled with preparation. Maxie Dean was going to arrive that night, with either his fifth or sixth wife, and without him, Charles couldn’t accomplish any of his goals. The living room was modeled to look as modern as possible, the lights bright, the chairs tall. The meal was filled with many different parts, some vegan chicken, a bit of Chinese rice, shrimp, anything and everything was on the table. Maxie Dean had to enjoy this meal, or he was doomed. 

And, the meal seemed to start off well. Delia stood boldly as she introduced herself to Maxie, and his wife, Maxine, and his whole group of lawyers he drugged around. Maxine, she was interesting, to be nice. But, other than that, it was just a big, boring dinner. 

Damn him, for not noticing how wrong Lydia was acting as she came down the stairs. He just saw the yellow dress, saw her smile for the first time in months, and he wanted it to be true. He hated how desperate he was to see Lydia back to the girl he remembered. The blond haired daughter that striven to prove herself. The one who held a camera before she learned how to talk. He had just wanted things to be normal. 

When the singing started, had it not been the panic in Delia’s eyes, he would have just continued on. Delia was flamboyant, so her singing to start the dinner speech, it wouldn’t be that strange. Yet, it was still off. Then he started singing that damned song. Then everyone else joined in.   
He had forgotten that Lydia sometimes had a wild side, something inside of her that loved dark. Not like just enjoying death and the idea of it. As every except the teenager danced around the room, he watched as a look of satisfaction filled her face. As the girl took pleasure as they were manipulated around the room. 

Once the girl realized that whatever plan she had before failed, she had summoned that demon. Charles hated himself. He had pressed so far ahead, his own daughter felt the need to summon a demon. 

One thing led to another, and now he was kicked from his own house, and placed into a crappy hotel in the middle of God knows where. He thanked the Lord above for the bag of clothes he had forgotten in the car, allowing him to not sleep in a nice suit.   
But, still, as he sat on the thinnest mattress known to mankind, he had never felt so small. Charles always stood proudly, his shoulders squared and his head high. He had always been someone larger than life, not in personality, but in size. Yet, here he sat, his head in his hands and he felt so tiny.

He finally heard the shower click off, then the soft patter of Delia’s feet as she put on the free hotel robe and reentered the main area of the hotel room. Her red hair was wrapped in a towel, and her face was just tired. 

“We have to go and get her,” The man muttered once more as she moved closer to him. A small, sympathetic smile rested on her face as she sat beside him, the heat from the hot shower rolling off her golden skin, “Delia, we have to get her,” His voice was weak, so weak.

“Charles,” The woman brought her hand to his face, the man leaning into the touch, “She pushed us out,” She whispered calmly, “Time will heal her,” 

“I don’t want her healed, dammit!” The man was too weak to roar the words, too tired to understand what he was saying. “I just want my daughter,” Tears began to slowly make their way down his face, getting caught in the bottom of his beard. “I want Lydia back,” He sobbed, not caring how pitiful he sounded. 

Delia nodded softly and let the man lay his head down on her lap. She felt for him completely. She worked with Lydia, after all, had seen who the girl was and how she acted. She also could clearly see how much she meant to Charles. And, Delia knew she wasn’t the best life coach, no she was pretty bad at her job, but she still really wanted to help the teenager. She felt fully for the girl, losing her mother at such a young age was horrible. Then moving, though Delia tried to make the best of the situation, Charles could have handled the situation better. 

Now, due to the stupidity of both Charles and Delia, Lydia had summoned a demon. Something that, until two hours again, Delia didn’t know existed. She loathed how she had made the girl feel so invisible. How she had her own part in the girl’s suffering. 

Her mind thought back to the one person that had helped her the most. The man who had brought her out of her own depression and grief. Yes, Otho could help, he always bragged about his power over the dead. She’d call in a bit, but first she had to help her lover get to sleep.

Charles was slowly calming down, the tears falling down his cheeks growing fewer in number, his heart not racing as fast. A yawn tore its way from his mouth before he could stop it.   
“Charles, you need to go to sleep,” Delia calmly stated, her fingers brushing through his   
short hair.

“No,” He mumbled, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. “We have to go and get her,” Damn him for being so weak. 

“Sleep, she’ll still be there in the morning,” The red haired woman softly stated, “You need your rest if you want to help her,” 

Charles wanted to argue, but he found that he was too tired to. Soon, the world grew dimmer, and he began to fall into a slumber. Tomorrow, he would go and get her.


End file.
